riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coalition Navy
The Coalition Navy is divided into three Fleets; each fleet is related to a geographic region. The First Fleet is responsible for the Great Lakes and the Coalition's portion of the St. Lawrence corridor. The Second is responsible for the Gulf of Mexico. The Third is responsible for the Mississippi River and its tributaries. Additionally, a new force has been considered but not yet implemented in the Atlantic Ocean around CSNS Halifax, the main Coalition sea base. This Fourth Fleet would be responsible for the Atlantic, and would likely involve major military forces acting in concert with both Quebec and the New German Republic. Ship Classes - Aircraft Carriers The Coalition fields two classes of aircraft carrier, the Joseph Prosek-class armored aviation cruiser and the '' of Chi-Town''-class dedicated aircraft carrier. Additionally, there are a number of amphibious-warfare vessels which qualify as VTOL carriers. Joseph Prosek Class The Joseph Prosek ''class currently numbers four vessels, all deployed to the Second Fleet with the possibility of transfer to the Fourth if it is ever fully formed. These vessels are distinguished from true aircraft carriers by their carriage of dedicated surface-warfare systems, notably the sixteen-inch high-velocity naval railguns that give the ship its most powerful punch. All of these ships are constructed at the Fort Pinnacle yards, at the rate of one a year. Approximate construction time per hull is three years. '''Notable Vessels of Class:' CVAN-1 Joseph Prosek CVAN-2 Lindsay Sawyer CVAN-3 Douglas Lamberson CVAN-4 Ernest Vinien CVAN-5 George Cabot (Under construction) CVAN-6 (Under construction) CVAN-7 (Under construction) State of Chi-Town Class The State of Chi-Town ''class is based on the pre-Rifts USS ''Ranger class, modified to serve in the Coalition fleet. A deal between Golden Age Weaponsmiths of Alabama and the Coalition States has produced this class, built with Golden Age guidance and Coalition material resources. The follow-on class, the Battle class, is planned for 110 PA, and was built completely without Golden Age assistance. The State of Chi-Town class is constructed at CSNS Fort Pinnacle, in Lone Star. Approximate construction time per hull is two years. Notable Vessels of Class: CVN-1 State of Chi-Town CVN-2 State of Iron Heart CVN-3 State of Missouri CVN-4 State of Lone Star CVN-5 State of El Dorado CVN-6 Wisconsin Territory CVN-7 Minnesota Territory CVN-8 Michigan Territory CVN-9 State of Whykin (Under construction) CVN-10 (Under construction) CVN-11 (Under construction) CVN-12 (Under construction) Battle Class The Battle class is the first purely Coalition-built dedicated aircraft carrier. It is significantly smaller than the State of Chi-Town class, but it can navigate significantly farther inland and is significantly faster. Given the evolution of the Coalition military to an expeditionary, rather than defensive, force, this is hardly surprising. The Battle class is being built at CSNS Baton Rouge. The first of these vessels is planned for 110 PA, and construction time is two years per hull. Hornet Class The Hornet-class amphibious warfare vessels are not truly aircraft carriers, but are listed because they do have an extended aviation component on board to support amphibious landings. They are based off of pre-Rifts designs of the same name, and were built by Golden Age Weaponsmiths under Coalition supervision. The Hornet-class is the easiest, fastest-building of the classes, with eighteen months required per hull. Six are required to ferry the full complement of a naval infantry division; however, they are generally deployed in brigade pairs. Notable Ships of Class: LAH-1 Hornet LAH-2 Wasp LAH-3 Yellowjacket LAH-4 Bumblebee LAH-5 Honeybee LAH-6 Cicada LAH-7 Locust LAH-8 Grasshopper LAH-9 Black Widow LAH-10 ''Brown Recluse ''(Under construction) Ship Classes - Surface Combatants Ship Classes - Submarines Naval Infantry Forces Major Vessels, 1st Fleet Major Vessels, 2nd Fleet Major Vessels, 3rd Fleet Major Vessels, 4th Fleet*